


Undertail drafts

by Juurizumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...Kinda, Ectobiology, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: My anti-stress night drafts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly write to practice my english and such, so there's no much plot to see around here. Maybe i'll include deleted scenes of fanfics i've written as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Honeymustard

It was a silly, stupid impulse, but he somehow couldn’t help himself. Papyrus was weak to temptations.

He caressed the crown of the other’s skull softly before kissing him, his tongue found his way between the loosely open jaw and the little sharp teeth when gently possessed his mouth.

There was no response for a long moment, only soft calm breaths that drowned in Papyrus’ mouth.

Slowly, the magic began to pool under his tongue, warm and unstable. The tall skeleton stimulated the soft nub of magic with long licks. He kept Sans’ mouth open with one of his hands as the other began to travel along his bare sternum. The body under his began to twitch softly and Papyrus chuckled, Red was such a heavy sleeper, it made him wonder if there was a chance of him waking up at all.

He summoned some magic in the surface of his hand before leading it to Sans’ spine, he curled his fingers around the vertebrae and began to stroke slowly as he kept kissing him deeper and deeper every second.

Red moaned drowsily in his full mouth, choked with his own tongue and beginning to drool. His spine tensed to the caressing, making his body tremble with weakness.

Red wasn’t dreaming about anything important, everything was dark when a soft sensation slid in his half opened mouth. His mind created a blurry shade topping him, touching his sensitive spots skillfully, provoking his body and coaxing his feelings into arousal.

It took some minutes before Pap applied more strength and speed to his moves. This time, Red opened his eyes with confusion.

He wasn’t able to say anything with the tall skeleton’s tongue in his mouth, a pleasured, feverish whimper was the only complain he could make about the sensation around his spine.

He lifted his hips to ask for some attention in his lower body, but Pap broke kiss with a grin before roughly pinning down the spine under his touch. Sans moaned meekly, loving the nearly painful pressure around his vertebrae.

“P-Pap” He whimpered aroused, wanting to be touched more.

The taller chuckled, Sans was making that expression that made all of his nerves tingle with desire.

Papyrus lowered himself, tracing his ribs one by one as he licked and teased them with pure devotion, over and over, making the short skeleton impatient.

“Pap, just touch me” He pronounced breathless, shaking in pleasure.

“Don’t wanna” Papyrus answered with an amused smile as his teeth scraped against the scar of Red’s sternum, resuming the strokes on his spine. The other’s ribcage seemed to shrink as he dug his body in the bed, trying to squirm away. His bones rattled when the tall skeleton’s fingers lowered to touch roughly one of his illiac crests, Sans clenched his teeth and pressed his heels on the bed, lifting his hips.

The magic gathered in Papyrus’ fingers hummed in the surface of Red’s bones, making his sensitive spots vibrate with pleasure, making him a bit more conscious with every touch. Yet, his mind felt numb, he wasn’t even sure if all of this was a dream or the reality. The only certain thing was that all that sleepiness was making him feel so relaxed with the loving, torturing touches that he had a hard time controlling his reactions.

Red curled his leg around Papyrus’ torso in an attempt to rub his need on the other’s chest as he kept lowering in his body, touching him, melting every nerve of his bones.

Sans whimpered in need, there was not many times he allowed Papyrus to top him and please him as he liked, but being so vulnerable and drowsy below him was different, he could barely defend himself or speed up the whole act.

“Pap… Papyrus… P-Papyrus…” He moaned helplessly, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched the other licking his false ribs contentedly, he felt his fingers wander on ridges and junctions along his spine until they reached his sacrum. The waistband did little to protect his small sacral foramina from being teased as well.

“Yes, Sans?” The taller shifted to kiss his forehead and grounded his hips on Sans’, drawing another complaining sound from him. It was certainly not the relief the short skeleton was asking for, but he enjoyed the unusual rough treatment anyways. He moaned again when Papyrus began to grind his pelvis on his erection, a good but unsatisfying friction. Red was starting to feel so shaky and drowned in pleasure he could barely think of any words to say.

“I… uh.. mh… aah!” He bit one of his knuckles, trying to keep his moans low, trying to stop his voice from coming in broken sobs of raw, unbearable arousal. but Papyrus stopped and pulled his hand away.

“I’m not having any of that today, lemme hear you” He spoke softly on the side of his skull before placing a kiss in Sans’ cheek. The taller smiled happily to the evident shiver shaking the small body below his, admiring his face flushed in embarrassment and resignation when he settled his hands obediently aside.

Swap started moving again, feeling how hard Sans was, how hot his bones felt as his core began to shine in arousal across his ribcage.

“Pap, touch me” Red pronounced weakly, feeling himself on the edge. But Papyrus didn’t look like he was going to cooperate easily.

“Nope” He answered with a chuckle, enjoying the annoyment appearing in his lover’s face.

“Fuck Pap, fuck” Sans whimpered  moving his hips upwards to brush his pulsing erection in Papyrus’ hips. “I can’t…”

“Are you sure you can’t take it anymore?”

“Pretty fucking sure!” Red answered arching into the other’s body.

“Hm…” Stretch hummed thoughtfully and gripped Sans’ hips to pin them on the mattress as he stopped the movement entirely.

“F-fffuck, just…!” Red squirmed under him with pure desperation twisting his face. His pitch softened considerably when he spoke again. “P-please, i, mmh… i’m so hard! I-it hurts!” He claimed expecting the mention of pain would make his partner oblige.

“Wet already?” Papyrus pointed at the dark, wet spot blooming in the fabric and weakly touched the tip with his finger.

Sans cursed between a soft, breathy whimper. “Pa… Puh… Pappy…!” He stuttered kicking his legs on the mattress.

Papyrus’ teasing was nothing but brain-melting to Red, his senses felt like a soft, silky veil were enveloping them and he couldn’t help but feel his hands frustratingly paralyzed despite the fact he wasn’t physically restrained.

He filled his eyes with the most lustful look he could manage before hesitantly speak with desperation. “Make me… Make me…”

Swap smirked. “Tell me Sans, i want you to ask for it”

“P-please, make me feel good, i want you to touch me!” He sobbed as he moved his hips towards the teasing finger in his cock. “Please!”

The taller smiled with satisfaction before he placed a kiss in his lover’s teeth. “Alright, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Swap asked teasingly before adding “Such a good boy, making those sounds for me” He praised.

Sans felt his body relax and literally melt in the mattress, almost to the verge of his own orgasm. Papyrus’ voice had a strange power over him, there was something mysteriously powerful in it that put Red in a vulnerable mindset, maybe it was the roughness developed by the cigarettes, maybe it was the gentle pitch he used to say his words, maybe it was the praise itself. Red would never know.

His shorts disappeared in Papyrus’ hands, he felt them sliding slow across his femurs to his ankle, the taller placed a kiss in his foot when he was done undressing the sleepy skeleton.

Sans closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing with a deep breath. He was comfortable and felt safe with Papyrus, it didn’t matter how alert he tried to be, even when they were together in his own timeline, his guard was completely down. Sometimes Sans felt uneasy about that.

Long and bony fingers surrounded by magic curled around his member and the short skeleton gasped, opening his eyes as he was pulled to consciousness.

Papyrus gave him a questioning look before he chuckled. “What? Were you taking a nap there?” He said leaning to kiss the other’s teeth softly. Sans panted in pleasure, finally moving his arms to hug the taller skeleton around his neck.

There was a slow pull around his shaft…

“A-ah!” Sans felt his hips wanting to move against the hand taking his cock. If he didn’t knew Swap by now, he would’ve give into the temptation easily, but he couldn’t risk losing the friction he was getting now.  
He stilled his body with pure force of will despite a little squirm here and there, expecting the other wouldn’t torture him further than he already did.

Luckily for him, Swap seemed to be reading his thoughts and didn’t stop, his hand’s pace was steadier and quicker than usual, sending waves of warmth and satisfaction through his partner’s small body. Red wondered why his lover would wake him up just to make him orgasm instead of having actual sex.

It was frequent of him to question Stretch’s odd habits. It wouldn’t be the first time he gave him service without asking anything in exchange.

Despite he had already explained to Red that he didn’t always need reciprocity, the short skeleton still had difficulties understanding such practices.

His mind stopped wandering when Swap added his other hand to the game, which propped Sans’ hips a higher. “Ahh… hah…” He couldn’t help but moan as his small entrance was exposed to the predatory view of his lover, anticipating his next movement by the way he licked his teeth.

He clung to the bed sheets for dear life when Swap went down on him and pressed his tongue in the tender flesh between his legs, holding the need to scream as his stomach tickled with warm butterflies. “Nghh ah!”

Swap barely tasted the surface of the soft fake skin when Sans announced he wouldn’t last longer, but he didn’t mind. His dear little lover was completely at his mercy, what else could he ask for? 

He started pressing the tip of his tongue inside and his hand moved a bit slower to allow Sans to thrust in the soft ring of his fingers to find a pace he liked the most. He could just drink on every delicious moan he elicited from him until he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Swapfellcest  
> Sans discovering about skeleton hormones and female genitalia.

There shouldn’t be something new after all this years, but Sans’ body proved him wrong that night.

Papyrus had barely arrived home when he found his dear little brother finishing their dinner only wearing his shorts and an apron. For some reason, that day Sans didn’t even bother in dressing up completely when he got out of the shower right before he started cooking, that was his explanation for the situation when Papyrus asked a couple hours later.

He managed somehow to turn off the stove blindly with a single hand as he was deeply kissed by his brother who sat him in the counter to match his height. Their pelvises grinded against each other, summoning heat and magic that coiled vividly under the clothes.

At that moment, Sans noticed that something was… different.

There was no tightness to release on the front of his shorts, there was not hardness that craved to be touched or uncomfortable pain from his restrained cock.

Instead the warmth was pooling inside his pelvis, his entrance (which felt also somehow odd) was twitching in anticipation before some kind of moisture started to coat the surface.

Concerned, Sans gave his brother a firm push as he tried to breathe and figure what was happening.

“Sans?” Papyrus gasped, noticing his sibling frowning and thoughtfully looking between his legs. He lowered his gaze as well and it took a couple minutes to realize what was happening down there.

The taller pulled his shorts so fast that Sans was barely able to react. “Papyrus! Wait!” The short skeleton squeaked trying to close his legs and hide the problem from the other.

Ignoring the yelling from the angry small guard, Papyrus spreaded his knees and stared at the magic organ in disbelief.

Sans stopped screaming as well as he looked astonished at the soft mound formed in his crotch. There was a long silence between them, awkward, reflexive, and somehow unnecessary.

“What the fuck” Sans growled.

“Well uh… this is…” Papyrus trailed off with a deep blush. “This is quite a surprise bro”

“Papyrus” The short skeleton called firmly. “There’s a pussy between my legs” He growled like his brother had the fault of the stupid accident. “Would you stop staring and fucking mind explaining how is that even possible when i’m a goddamn male?!” Sans roared in absolute confusion.

Papyrus didn’t ever expect he would have to explain to his brother how skeleton genitalia worked after six years of a stable relationship where they were utterly active when it came about sex.

Yet there he was, sitting with a plate of noodles in the table, as he tried to put into words how the levels of hormones changed genitals from penises to vaginas to their selfish likings.

“…and that’s about it” Pap ended shoving the last bite into his mouth.

Sans rubbed his nasal bridge in distress. “Then you’re saying that this hormones are the reason why my magic won’t do what i want?”

Papyrus licked his teeth to clean the last bits of sauce. “Yep”

“Oh great” Sans groaned grabbing his head.

The taller arched his brow. “Are you okay? You uh… seem a bit rattled about this”

Sans huffed without looking up. “It’s not that” He answered “I’m just really, really horny”

“Oh?” The other skeleton perked up with a smile on his face, almost like a dog watching a treat on his master’s hand. “And why does it sound like it is a problem?” He questioned without concealing at all.

“You’re not going to fuck while i’m… i’m…” The guard stuttered with a blush “Like this!” He signaled at his lower body in utter embarrassment.

“We don’t have to if you don’t wanna Sans” Papyrus answered, obviously not giving up on having fun with his brother’s temporary condition.

Luckily for him, Sans wasn’t closed to suggestions, especially if it would help to ease the arousal clouding his mind.

* * *

After a long chat they had agreed some terms in order to make the short skeleton feel comfortable with their night activities.

Papyrus took a shower in record time before joining his lover in their bedroom, finally ready to restart what they left in the moment of the surprise.

Papyrus took his time to kiss Sans, touching softly the new shape awaiting between his partner’s legs.

The short skeleton shifted on the mattress awkwardly, trying to grow used to the sensitivity of his new addition. He cursed in a low voice when his partner spreaded the folds of his cunt, which started to drip almost immediately.

An urgent sense of emptyness made him moan as Papyrus stroked over the entrance, barely slipping in the tip of a finger.

“Would you… hah… just fucking d-do it?” Sans groaned gripping the bed sheets with a bit too much strength.

“Is it bad that i try to be careful?” Papyrus asked without waiting for an answer, he just pressed his whole digit inside as Sans requested. He knew almost immediately that the short skeleton regretted it.

Sans tried to squirm away with a whimper, failing to understand how he was supposed to feel with the intrusion. He was almost feeling like he would cry in absolute frustration, because, fuck, there’s no way he would be able to enjoy this shit.

Papyrus pulled out slowly, giving his brother some room to breathe and complain if he wanted to. But after a moment the short skeleton gave him a look. “What? Did i tell you to stop?” He growled.

“Just making sure” Pap answered leaning to kiss him again. His sibling was genuinely stubborn, he knew the other wouldn’t turn down from a challenge.

The tall skeleton held his hands and guided them around his neck, trying to make his small lover feel a bit safer. “Sans” He whispered looking directly into his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile.

He couldn’t help a small chuckle when Sans blushed, his eyes turning into purple hearts as he muttered “Idiot” fondly.

Sans pulled him into a new kiss, a bit more intimate and slow than the previous. Papyrus groaned softly, noticing one small hand sneaking in his boxers, his magic stirring alive one more time. It took little time before he was fully erect again, panting in Sans’ mouth as every stroke made him lose his mind a bit more. “Ssshhit…” He muttered between his teeth.

Papyrus reached down, trying to remember himself to be careful. He traced two fingers barely above the slit of Sans’ cunt and felt him jerk under his body, hissing between his teeth.

It started like a subtle sensation, but eventually it turned into unmistakable pleasure. Sans could only curse mentally, wondering jealousy when his brother had learned to work with female anatomy.

Papyrus started drawing small circles on that sensitive spot, earning little, uncertain shudders. He didn’t really mind that Sans’ hand stopped, it was almost a relief that he was able to muster some pleasure in the smaller’s body despite how reluctant he seemed at the beginning.

Sans lifted his hips, trying to get a bit more of that sweet friction.

“Shit Papyrus, t-touch me like you mean it you son of a…”

Papyrus could only chuckle. “Same” He muttered thrusting into Sans’ hand.

The short skeleton got the hint quickly and restarted his ministrations with strong pumps, laughing breathily at his brother’s reaction when he arched.

With his confidence built up again, Sans rolled over the taller and guided Papyrus’ hands between his legs, moaning purposefully louder than before.

The other growled in arousal. “Shit Sans, you’re so hot” He mumbled completely blushed.

As his sibling obediently touched him, the short skeleton took his shaft and started stroking hard and steady, satisfied with the first drops of precum sliding between his fingers. “P-Papyrus…” Sans moaned provokingly looking into his eyes and grinding his cunt in his brother’s skilled digits. “Feels so good…! You’re driving me c-crazy!”

“Fuck…!” Papyrus groaned, thrusting up into his brother’s palm, losing control as he came.

His body stilled for a long moment as he breathed heavily. Only a whimper and a wet sensation against his hand made him get back to reality, away from his muddled mind.

Sans hadn’t come yet. And he was frowning. “Are you done or what? Fucking finish what you started”

The taller bowed his head apologetically. “S-sorry”

“Whatever” The guard said rolling his eyelights.

Papyrus sat up with a grunt, and started sliding his fingers on the swelling clit, rubbing firmly as he noticed the nub growing slightly.

The short skeleton moaned in pure satisfaction, gripping his shoulders with painful strength. “Fuck yes, Papyrus!” He whined sweetly, thrusting into the hand below him, feeling warm pressure building in.

Papyrus pulled him closer, kissing and licking around his neck and clavicle, worshipping the squirming body against his.

Sans’ thrusts became more erratic and urgent, signaling how close he was. “Mmhh ah, ah-nnh”

Papyrus pressed his teeth on the cervical, biting deep into the bone to mark his dear brother as he made him come hard with a jerk.

His body twitched when the taller teased his clit after the orgasm, and he barely listened to the cooing laughter of his brother. “I love you Sans” He whispered in the side of his skull.

Sans collapsed against him in an absolute high, whimpering softly. “You did so good” Papyrus praised, accommodating his short body on the bed to kiss his forehead and cover him with the sheets.

“Fuck off Papyrus” Sans muttered sleepily, curling into the bed.

The taller felt a bit disappointed that he wasn’t able to make Sans completely enjoy female genitalia, but knowing that hormone highs didn’t leave after a couple days made him smile.

“G’night bro” He whispered sweetly.


	3. Sleep with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: BQKetchup

The slight echo of their heavy panting was audible in the whole room, their bones were shaking and both bodies parted to rest on the mattress for a long minute.

Papyrus found the soft sheets and the comfortable mattress quite painful for his ingrained habits, he could almost feel his body shaking in fear instead of exhaustion.

He made to sit and leave the smooth place, wanting to rest on the floor where he was safe, but a little hand grabbed the wrist of his claw, stopping his actions. “Where are ya’ going?”

Sans lifted his head with a drowsy look, cocking a brow to the tall skeleton.

“I…” Papyrus had learned that any excuse based on his pet manners weren’t valid for this Sans, what kind of excuse could he use?

The other smiled as soothingly as he could manage, trying to make him feel safe. “Sleep with me” He wished he could convince the alternate of his brother, but sometimes his insecurities were stronger. 

Papyrus frowned, the feeling of danger increased and his body stiffened. “Is… Is that an order?”

Sans arched both brows in surprise. He could’ve said ‘no’ and explain things better to make the other understand, but an idea popped on his head. “…yes. It’s an order”

Maybe it was a bit of cruel of him, but he could use the whole obedience thing on his advantage for a while, just to make PPQ feel a bit more comfortable as he adjusted to this timeline.

Papyrus answered immediately, like he would do with any of his brothers. “Yes Sir”

Sans frowned but tried to relax, noticing the flinch the other had. “Sans” He corrected with a brief sigh. “Come here”

Papyrus hesitated, but laid by his side after a second, curling in the mattress with a slight hint of insecurity. The feeling was nothing compared to the sickness he felt in the beginning, it was peaceful, it was the relax he knew when he followed the command, when he knew he did good.

The short skeleton smiled in a gentle manner. “Good boys get a reward” Sans recited happily.

“A… Reward?” Papyrus seemed surprised, unable to imagine what kind of prize he could get for following such simple order. None of his brothers rewarded him often, and it was usually stuff like clothes or new pet collars.

Sans touched his cheek and traced from his jaw to his chin lovingly, drawing a shiver from him. He pulled PPQ into a soft kiss, trying to soothe his fears away with his light, gentle touches.

His free hand worked the now empty pelvic bone, stroking Papyrus’ pubis to make his body react.

The tall skeleton moaned into the kiss as his magic began to build an erection where the short hands were touching him. “S-Sans, you don’t h-have to…”

“Why not?” Sans chuckled and stroked the hot magic in his palm, feeling his eyes about to close. Goddamnit, he was so sleepy. “You were a good boy, you should accept your reward…”

Papyrus squirmed under his touch, loving his words and feeling pleasure tingling in his soul by them. His gasps were heavy again, his look began to unfocus in the other skeleton’s face as he felt his fears melting away. He was a good boy, right? That’s why Sans was making him feel good and hot. Fuck, that thought turned him on even more.

Sans gave him a questioning, teasing look, his tiredness was evident.

Papyrus nodded sheepishly, almost unable to think in anything but the pleasure the other was providing.


	4. Magic words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicyhoney

“Fell… ahh… mmh! P-please… i c-can’t! Ngh…!” Swap moaned incoherently as the pleasure grown.

Fell only pulled away to grumble. “Wrong” He whispered licking the slit over the tip repeatedly. Swap squirmed in response.

“Ah ah! W-what?”

“All you must say to me at this moment is  _ yes _ and  _ more _ ” He answered teasigly sucking the frenulum.

The other skeleton fought the need to cry out again. “Nn ah... F-Fell“ He pronounced in a more shy whimper, his eye sockets watering like small pools.

“What?” The guard asked holding a chuckle, loving each breathy sound his lover sang.

“M-mmh… M-more” Swap pronounced as tears rolled on his cheeks.


	5. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 81 words. Shortest drabble ever.  
> Ship: Fellcest

“You’re not moving fast enough Sans” Papyrus growls before hitting Sans’ chest with his crop.

The short skeleton on top of him tenses up, but not even a cry comes out, just silent tears and quicker pants as his hips start moving faster.

Papyrus smiles with pride and his pleasure increases, his brother is really obedient, he has trained him well. But other part of him wishes to hit Sans until he breaks, just so he can make him cry further.


	6. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Spicyhoney

The guard felt around the conjured flesh, his fingers applied a light pressure and slided in circles, enjoying the smoothness.

“How does it feel?” He asked curiously, looking with amusement how Swap was holding his breath. “Tell me” He whispered kissing his neck.

The sentry barely opened his jaw and a small sound escaped. His face blushed even deeper as he started breathing quickly. “O-oh stars…” He muttered between gasps. “I dunno, it feels so… mmh!”

Fell gently squeezed the soft breast in his hand, loving each reaction and every sound.

He had to admit he was quite astonished by his partner, who had been reluctant to perform his request for several weeks until today.

He took Fell by surprise.

The guard had returned home to find his lover waiting for him in the living room without any previous notification, but he soon noticed an odd need for physical contact.

Swap didn’t usually kiss him unless Fell started, nor he said ‘i love you’ low and humming on the side of his skull, he didn’t unbuckle his pants for himself, or hugged him tightly to press a set of  _ breasts _ on his chest.

He couldn’t help but smile to the blush Swap wore.

To be honest, all the avoidance of contact made the fact that Swap was provoking him for the first time  _ terribly _ arousing.

Fell leaned to kiss the other Papyrus, gently enveloping his tongue and sucking him. Swap arched up, his breasts leaning into his hands a bit more.

The guard brushed his palms upon the tender flesh, unable to ignore the way the nipples perked up by the attention. He trailed his tongue from Swap’s jaw to his chest, listening how his breath hitched.

Fell enveloped the button with his mouth and sucked firmly, expectant to his lover’s reaction.

Swap jumped in his place like he was being electrocuted and muffled a moan in the back of his hand.

“Does that hurt?” The guard asked drawing soothing circles around the hardened magic.

The other barely shook his head, his face bright orange.

_ Fuck, he hadn’t expected it would be so tingly, so... sensitive. _

“Should i keep going, then?” Fell asked in a low voice trailing his hand between his lover’s thighs.

He was already quite warm and moist.

Swap held in his breath for a couple seconds, feeling Fell’s fingers touching his labia and breasts at the same time, making him quiver. A pressure he couldn’t get rid off settled by his symphysis, like a small yet growing fireball.

It was too much to deny.

“Y-yes p-please” He babbled almost drooling with want.

His soul shrinked a bit inside of his ribcage, warm and aroused, utterly ready to go.

Fell rubbed the tip of his cock on the entrance, coating it with the fluid already dripping from his lover’s soft cunt. Soon he sank in it’s warmth, growling, squeezing the breast in his hand to make the tunnel tighten for him.

Swap moaned and gripped the sheets as he was filled, satisfying his deep need for his lover. He felt him hilt and start thrusting in a moderate pace, just the way he liked, rubbing and hitting his sensitive spots.

His small cunt pressed against the cock inside, sucking the rod of magic with a firm grip.

Each stroke Fell placed on his breasts soon became into a current, a spasm on his whole body that made both of them see stars.

If heaven existed, they both were in it.


	7. Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: US Papyrus x UT Sans x FS Sans (Lazyhoneyvenom)  
> Tags: Threesome, a bit of Overstimulation.

He regretted it.

Every. Single. Word.

“Ahh-ah! Mmm!” He screamed.

“That’s it sweetheart” A voice beside his skull murmured. “Keep making those cute noises for us”

He cursed mentally, because even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop.

Black kicked his legs weakly, whimpering in an embarrassingly feeble pitch.

“Stars, you’re so wet here” The other voice growled against his neck. “Can you hear it, Sans?”

_ Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. _

“How lewd” The other answered before tracing his in tongue in Black’s cheek. “Thought you didn’t get this turned on easily, eh Black?” Sans asked nuzzling his neck.

“Ahh~” Black moaned in response, pleasure coiling in his stomach like a snake.

He didn’t want to admit he should’ve never defied the two alternates. He thought there was no way two lazyfucks like them would be able to even get him worked up.

But he was getting so much more than he ever thought.

He had to be honest with himself at least: Swap and Sans knew exactly what they were doing.

Just as Black pictured, they both moved quite slowly, touching him leisurely and exploring his body. They took turns to kiss him, both having different paces despite the slowness. The shift between both techniques had been the first thing Black noticed he enjoyed. 

It was ashaming how little time took to make him blush, because every time one of them stopped, the other was there to occupy his mouth and steal his breath away.

But obviously that wasn’t the only thing.

There was something particular in the way they teased him. Both were absurdly gentle, but once any of them found a sensitive spot, they doubled efforts until Black reacted. That was the moment their hands stopped and turned back into explorative touches.

_ It drove him crazy. _

Once they knew nearly all of his right spots and Black was panting, aroused to his limit and demanding to be properly satisfied, they undressed him in the blink of an eye.

From that point, the small skeleton took too long to realize he wasn’t the one in control. No matter how much he called for them or tried to order around, the others wouldn’t comply.

If he asked for a harder touch, or pointed he liked something, they would either brush him feebly or stop entirely, frustrating him.

They kept toying with his body until he couldn’t even think in anything coherent, turning him into a puddle of moans and sweet little pleas of surrender.

They even had managed to make Black summon both a pussy and an anus, just to stuff him up with their fingers.

He was being softly fucked by both orifices, their rhythms uneven to frustrate the shorter even more.

“Ahhh!” Black wailed when Swap rubbed his g-spot.

“Shhh, it’s okay, that feels nice, huh?” He questioned with a smirk.

“G-gonna cum… i c-can’t anymore!” The shorter whined.

“So soon? We still aren’t even fucking you, ya’ know?” Sans whispered in a mischievous tone that made Black’s entrances flutter.

Just to picture their cocks fucking him unevenly was too much. He would probably spill over in the penetration if they did so now.

“I think he’s had enough” Swap purred. “We can have a rematch after, hm?” He winked at Sans.

Black’s hips jerked. “Ahh yes, please!”

The skeleton behind him chuckled. “Okay sweetheart, you’re forgiven for now. You gonna take care of us later, won’t you?”

Black shuddered, drooling viciously. “Y-yesh…” He drawled in a high pitched voice, squirming. “J-just, please” He begged.

His partners chuckled softly. Swap leaned in to kiss him deeply, his fingers working at a frantic pace. Sans followed the same rhythm, making sure to keep penetrating even as Black was cumming.

Every little scream died in Papyrus’ throat, several spots bloomed in his eyes as he climaxed for his companions, melting away.

His mind became even more muddled when he came down, he couldn’t stop shaking and moaning feebly, because Swap and Sans started touching him again, in a more soothing way, but praising him in sweet cooing voices.


	8. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Swap!Papgore

Papyrus didn’t get how they have come to this situation where he was gently being stripped by his King, responding to his furry touches and his soft spoken voice.

He was gasping, becoming aware of how large was the monarch in comparison to him.

His paws were able to cover the front of his ribcage with such ease his whole body stuttered with each soft brush of those thick fingers.

“This feels alright, i see?” He questioned, looking at him in the eye.

Papyrus only nodded, his cheeks turning a bright color. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and gave the fabric a gentle tug. Unlike Asgore, he couldn’t reach the top of his head to undress him by his own.

The King barely parted from him to take off the tunic covering his torso, he soon returned to his small partner to place soft kisses across his bare chest.

“Your m-majesty” Papyrus moaned, his sensitive spots easily covered by the other’s muzzle. Asgore licked the bones with tender motions, only intending to tease him.

“Please my friend, call me by my name” He whispered glancing up, without stopping his gentle ministrations.

“Mm~ No… i… i can’t” He answered between little breaths, trying to not squirm due to his embarrassment.

He couldn’t call him directly by his name, it was against the law!

Asgore stopped, only to look at him in the eye with a mild smile that made Papyrus melt. The King’s eyes were so kind, so tender, but laced with something deeper inside of him: the pain. The pain of having lost the war, the pain of his people having been mercilessly murdered and trapped, the pain of losing his children, the pain of having divorced his queen… everything weighted on his big and sensitive soul.

“Please?” He asked in a deep, silky voice.

The skeleton shuddered. “O-okay”

Asgore leaned in, he used one of his hands to open Papyrus’ jaw as his tongue delved into his mouth.

The skeleton squirmed as those large, fuzzy hands brushed the sides of his body as they kissed deeply, he looped his arms on the King’s neck, deepening the contact. Soon his digits were wandering in his broad shoulders, feeling his smooth pelage, earning small shudders in return.

The King’s touches stopped at his hips, softly pulling the fabric down.

Papyrus broke the kiss with an embarrassed little whimper.

“No?” The King asked, stopping completely.

“I.. i dunno” The skeleton answered, hyper aware of the arousal tightening his pants. He needed to release, but showing the King his nakedness seemed something he wasn’t ready for.

The other seemed to read his thoughts. “At least let me unbutton this” He pointed at the front of his pants. “It must be painful”

Papyrus nodded shyly, his body jumping when he felt the warmth of those fingers across the fabric.

He sighed in relief when some tension was released, his eyes trailing down into his partner’s body to see if he needed to return the favor.

He was mortified to confirm not only Asgore’s hands were huge, but he should’ve expected that. His concern about the pants was forgotten when he noticed the white, silky fabric was elastic enough to hold the whole bulge comfortably, of course, that only made it easier to see through.

A wave of warmth spreaded through his stomach, and he held the need to moan. It was odd for him to have such urgency to touch, to feel other monster. But it aroused him, to see his King’s cock really turned him on.

Asgore broke his trance with a little chuckle. “It might be a little too early for that, Papyrus” He said looking at him in the eye with the same hunger.

The skeleton felt the blush returning full force. “I w-wasn’t..!”

“Shhh. It’s okay, i want you too” He murmured in the side of his skull. “I want to feel you”

Papyrus shuddered, the voice echoing in his cranium.

“You still haven’t said my name, by the way” He mentioned returning to the soft caresses, although this time the skeleton was more responsive, he breathed quickly, letting out small satisfied moans.

“I-i’m sorry” The other answered. “It’s hard to let go of customs”

“Mm. I see” The King nuzzled the side of his skull. “Shame. I’d love to hear you moan my name”

Papyrus’ body jerked when the other pressed their cocks together. Another wave of heat invaded him, but this time he couldn’t resist a groan.

“You can make such wonderful sounds, after all”

The skeleton under him squeezed his small hands in the fur of his shoulders, clenching his teeth together for a moment, before he let loose a breathy moan.

“Ah… As...gore” He pronounced timidly, yet in a provocative tone.

The King couldn’t help but grind on his small partner.

“Papyrus...” He groaned, feeling the other shaking against him.

“Oh stars, please” The skeleton begged. “Please, Asgore, don’t stop”

Even if he tried, the King wouldn’t be able to stop, his name sounded too good in Papyrus’ mouth.


	9. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Honeymustard  
> Red and Stretch are married (soul-bonded) It's an after-Puzzle drabble.

Stretch was laying in the couch scrolling through his phone as he smoked when Red finally showed up from the door of his lab.

The dark patches under his eye sockets were from more than a single sleepless night, he could tell as much, but the shorter didn’t have any intentions on get some rest, Papyrus knew that look and the way he stroked his femurs when he settled on top of him.

“Red… did you forget to sleep again?”

“Shut up, i don’t need you whining about it like Boss” He answered lifting his hoodie and shirt in a single pull.

He let out a low, feral groan when his phalange-tips grazed Stretch’s sternum.

_ Stars, stars, stars _ , he wanted to feel him, hear him. He  _ needed _ Papyrus.

“You’re tired” His partner complained half-heartedly. “You have to--”

“Shhh i promise i’ll rest later” He growled kissing his bare chest.

Stretch sighed, mostly as an outcome caused by Red’s touching.

“You promise?” He asked.

The shorter didn’t answer, he just lapped lazily at Papyrus’ ribs, listening to his irregular breath. 

The taller grabbed his skull by both sides and pulled gently to look into his eye sockets.

“Red, do you promise?” He asked again, a bit taken aback by the way he desperately panted out like a thirsty canine finally getting water after weeks.

“Would you shut the fuck up?” He snarled groping his crotch.

Stretch gripped onto his cig with unnecessary force, a wave of heat passing through him. He looked down at his husband and growled back at him before he gave his cigarette a last drag.

“Fuck you too, sweetheart” Red answered with a smile, his hand fondling the fabric covering his pelvis.

He was horny too, honestly. Besides there wasn’t much he could do against Red, no matter how tired he was or how unhealthy this kind of habit was. 

Shit, when he was that needy he was perfectly capable of raping him.

Just, _ fuck it. _

Stretch opened his legs and his body relaxed against the other just like it was a slow ride in bike.

Red stroked his ribs and rubbed against his pelvis impatiently, letting out small growls of satisfaction when Papyrus reacted for him.

The taller grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head, trying to hide the heat painted in his bones and the heaviness of his breaths.

Red chuckled. “Why you do that?” He questioned amused, one of his hands sliding inside of his ribcage.

“Now i wish _ you _ would shut up” Papyrus grunted.

“You wanted to talk earlier, let’s talk then. Tell me how many times you did it this week?” Sans chuckled, stroking the inside of his sternum. Papyrus squirmed against him, and he didn’t need to look at his face to know how good that felt.

“N-not now Red!”

“C’mon baby, tell me” He murmured softly, hunger showing in his eyelights.

Papyrus moaned against his hood and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“I couldn’t catch that sweetheart, would you say it one more time for me?” 

The affectionate tone Red was using somehow made his bones crawl. The shorter pulled his arms off his face and curled them around his own body. Stretch writhed again, feeling his bones growing warm the closer he was to Red.

“...F-four” He whispered in response, pulling the fabric to strip his husband.

Sans raised his arms, allowing the garment to slip easily. 

“Mm… that’s an awful lot for a lazyfuck like you” Sans started pulling Papyrus’ pants off, stroking his femurs firmly. “Did’ya think ‘bout me?” He questioned pressing his fingers against the magical flesh trying to take shape in his husband’s pelvis.

Papyrus jerked roughly holding onto him, and nodded after a few seconds, making his husband purr like a kitty in catnip.

“You wanted this?” Red asked shaping the magic. “Did you put your fingers in like this?”

Stretch’s toes curled and uncurled repeatedly, unable to resist being pulled into Red’s game.

“Ahh, y-yes i…”

“You what?”

“I, i would picture your cock inside of m-me” He answered, his face completely blushed. "You fucking me hard..."

Red groaned in response. “Fuuuck... you sound so hot like that” He hummed leaning down to lick at the bottom ribs. His broad tongue gently looped around and stroked the smooth bone.

Papyrus arched against him, whimpering like it was painful. Sans’ soul burned deeply.

He pulled out his fingers and suckled on them loudly, like it was sweet, sweet honey. Papyrus flinched visibly. “You taste amazing”

“F-fuck” Papyrus muttered, trying to bury his face further in the fabric.

“Sure thing baby” Red answered pulling the hoodie and the tank top over his head.

Red threw every garment away from Papyrus’ grasp, just to make sure he wouldn’t be able to hide from him anymore.

There wasn’t anything he wanted more in this world than seeing Papyrus completely vulnerable under him, unable to keep his composure, digging holes in the lumpy couch with his phalange-tips, moaning like he was in pure ecstasy.

And the look in his eye sockets said he didn’t want it other way.

Red pulled him closer, pressing their genitals against each other, groaning low. Papyrus curled his legs around his body, shaking like a little, fragile flower.

Sans gripped his shoulder and lined his cock in Stretch’s entrance, slipping in with such ease his husband barely reacted.

Papyrus felt all strength leaving his bones, heat crawling from the inside to the tips of his fingers, walking like fire ants across every inch of him. He closed his eyes, just thinking how many times he pictured that feeling in the last week, the little tingle in his ribs, the wetness between his legs, the way Red smiled down at him once he was fully inside.

He babbled something soft, unintelligible, noticing his head full of foggy, horny thoughts. “O-oh stars…” He added.

“Yeah, that’s it” Red grunted in response before gently pulling his cock out of the comfortable, scorching embrace of his lover. Both of them groaned in displeasure. 

Papyrus started squirming against him and squeezed his legs around his body. “R-Red no, please” He mumbled in a broken pitch, reaching between his legs.

Sans felt a little pang in his soul, but he smiled playfully at his dear husband anyways. He held his hand and placed a kiss on it. “Stars, i’m sorry” He answered. “I just can’t control myself, you look so good when i enter you” He growled low and raspy, pressing the head of his erection against his cunt.

This time, Papyrus let out a moan, his legs falling loose on each side of Red’s waist.

His face was really priceless. Sans took his sweet time to enter again, enjoying every little second of that lust-filled expression he couldn’t hide anymore.

“Fuuuck” Papyrus pressed his phalanges against the armrest over his head, trying to hold onto something solid to cope with the sensation of his body floating away.

Sans rolled his hips against him, without waiting any further. Grasping each side of Papyrus’ body, he thrusted in and out the moist tunnel, squelching low noises filling the room, mixing with the creaks of the couch and little panting moans.

They called each other in need, wishing they could be like this every,  _ fucking _ , single day.

Only once in a week, was not enough.


End file.
